


Showing His Desire For You

by chivalin



Series: Chiv's Reader-Inserts [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Jealousy, Oral Sex, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Darth Marr shows Reader that he wants them after becoming increasingly jealous.





	Showing His Desire For You

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request

Marr knew that he shouldn’t have felt jealousy or anger upon seeing you interact closely with others. You weren’t his, and it would have been wrong to deny you to find someone to be close with. However, he had his limits of what he could take in the span of a single night, especially when Vowrawn was involved. So, when the man in question gave you a little kiss on the cheek which made your laughter echo in the room, Marr stormed over to you.

“We need to talk,” he growls, barely holding back his desire to wipe the smirk from Vowrawn’s face. “If it’s work-related, I will look at it in the morning,” you say but the man shakes his head sharply. “No. I want you now.”

From this, you two are soon in a quiet hallway that Marr had dragged you in. “What is this about, Marr?” you ask, trying to decipher what was going on behind the man’s mask. You don’t receive your answer in words but in actions, as you are suddenly crushed against the wall.

You let out a little yelp, and prepare to defend yourself when Marr’s gloved hand presses against your eyes. But what comes next takes you completely by surprise, as you feel warm lips against your own.

When the rough kiss ends, Marr doesn’t take his hand off your eyes. “This… is unexpected,” you say slowly, your heartbeat increasing. “I don’t want to see you with anyone else, especially not with Vowrawn,” Marr says in return, spatting the man’s name from his mouth. “I don’t see why I should agree to that, when you have only given me a mere kiss.”

You certainly didn’t expect Marr to go down on you, when you let those words out in the open. But alas, you have always been intrigued by him, and don’t see any reason to tell him to stop. Even if this might not lead anywhere else, you can at least say that you had the privilege of being brought to the edge and beyond by him. So, you close your eyes tighter shut and try to find a good position against the wall, when Marr begins stripping your lower half.

You gasp audibly, clutching the wall harder behind you, when Marr’s mouth comes into contact with your genitalia. He laps it with his tongue, making your thighs twitch. He brings in his gloved hand to help, dragging its fingers torturously against you.

It doesn’t take long for you to cum as his fingers and mouth work tireless to make that happen.

“By the Force, Marr…” you say breathlessly. Even if your eyes are still closed, you can feel him rise and hear a shuffle of cloth. You open your eyes just a little to see that his mask is back on his face. The man leans against you with his whole weight, and you can scent your own arousal on him. “I hope this was an adequate proof of me wanting to be with you,” Marr growls quietly, making you throb with re-emerging need.

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
